date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Miku Izayoi
}} is the sixth Spirit to appear who was, like Kotori, originally a human that gained the power of a Spirit around the same time Shido first met Tohka. Summary Miku is a Spirit and an idol. She hates men to the point that Shido even had to cross-dress in order to interact with her. Her Angel, Gabriel has the ability to manipulate and brainwash people. She took interest in the undercover Shido because he wasn't affected by her hypnotic powers and challenged him to a contest in which that if he lost, he would have to transfer to Rindouji. The challenge was for who would earn the title of being the best school. There was a singing contest which was later won by Miku, but the title of best school was won by Raizen High School. Being defeated by Shido at her own game, she initially rampaged, using her powers to break the rules and simply take what she wanted, despite her being the one to first issue the challenge (and despite her frequently cheating to win). During the course of this she took control of the other spirits, discovered Shido's true gender, and tried to have the entire city to kill him. However, after Shido and Kurumi muscled their way to her and asked her to stay out of their way while they rescued Tohka from DEM, she took an interest in Shido (she had initially believed no man would ever save anyone for any selfless reasons) and asked his friends what their relationship was. She then appeared to help Shido and battled with him against DEM, however she claimed that her only intent was to add Tohka to her collection of Spirits. She repeatedly tried to prove that Shido was selfish, adherent to her view of all men, by trying to offer him all the girls he wants if he gives into his fatigue and gives up his rescue of Tohka. She's further shocked when he refuses and eventually is even visibly shocked when Ellen nearly kills Shido. It becomes evident that Miku can't give up her powers because that would mean she's returning to her human past, which is itself quite a tragic story, and because she is secretly scared of humanity, which caused the psychological trauma that made her unable to sing in front of people. She finally changed her mind when Shido upheld his earlier promise to protect her and shielded her from Dark Tohka's power. She is also moved, although initially shaken, when Shido promises her that even if the entire world turns against her, he alone will remain her fan. After this, Miku decided to let Shido seal her Spirit mana and move on with her life, even appearing openly in public as an idol. She has shown great love and affection towards Shido and constantly calls him "darling." Appearance Miku, as an idol, is without a doubt a beautiful girl. She has a voluptuous figure and smooth skin that has never missed maintenance. She has long hair with a bluish purple color, while the color of her eyes is indigo. Miku's height is stated to be 165cm, and her three sizes are B94/W63/H88. Her Astral Dress is mainly yellow with blue and white ruffles covering some parts of her dress. She wears a yellow moon hair clip with a flower connected to the curve ends of the moon. White flowers and petals can be seen next to the moon hair clip. She also wears a choker on her neck with a white lily attached on it. While at school, she wears a deep blue sailor outfit as well as a yellow flower petal hair clip that resembles the one she uses when wearing her Astral Dress. Personality Miku harbors a strong hatred towards men and treats girls as servants fit to serve her, which is why she transferred to an all-girls school, Rindouji all-girls private academy. Due to her past, in which people that were once her fans (mostly male) accused her of scandals in the past that were not true, leading to her losing her voice from the pressure and caused her to almost commit suicide. Even her opinion of women was initially poor, seeing them as replaceable servants at best and not caring if they died, even believing they should be happy to die for her. To the extent of her coldness, even Shido openly admitted he hated her. She is very flirty, both before and after warming up to Shido, she expresses this towards most women who fit her type (and Shido) and is very blunt about it. After warming up to Shido, she doesn't hesitate to flirt with both him and the other spirits and does not even mind Shido having a harem, in fact, she pretty much encourages it. Miku also does not show any more of her previous arrogance, while no longer hating men, she still prefers to be by her female fans more, and she no longer treats women as servants and effectively gave up her power to control people when she was sealed. Shido describes her current personality as being "very childish." History Background Just like Kotori, Miku was a normal human before she became a Spirit. Ever since she was little, Miku loved singing. She wasn't good at studying or sports, but she could sing better than anyone else around her. As an aspiring singer, she had always dreamed of performing on the big stage. That dream came true when she debuted as an idol singer at the age of 15 under the stage name Tsukino Yoimachi. It was the best thing that Miku could have wished for, doing the very thing she loved and being adored by her fans. Her career, however, came to an abrupt end just after about a year when she refused to sleep with a hotshot TV producer. Before Miku knew it, false scandals about her began to appear and she soon fell out of favor with her agency along with her fans beginning to hate her. Miku thought that she could reconnect everything back with her singing, but then suddenly lost her voice. As Miku contemplated suicide, Phantom appeared before her and turned her into a Spirit. Afterwards, she used her spirit powers, regained her lost voice, and debuted again using the name Miku Izayoi. She became famous due to her voice that was known as 'sound anesthetic' and released several super popular tracks. She also weaved her powers into her songs to make people who listened to the them slowly forget the person known as Tsukino Yoimachi. However, she never appeared in magazines, television, or any public media. Miku held only private concerts and the only ones who were invited were her loyal female fans due to her hatred for men. Miku Lily Causing a spacequake to get rid of a large crowd of people in her way, Miku was first seen singing alone in the empty Tenguu arena. According to Kotori, the Spirit then known as Diva has been confirmed appearing around half a year ago, but other than that there are no other information available in their database. Due to the rest of the stadium was shrouded in darkness, Miku failed to recognize Shido's gender and encourage him to stay as an audience. But as he got close enough, she was startled by the presence of a man and attacked him by making a shout towards him. Miku then proceed to berate Shido by letting him know how much she hated him and expressed her annoyance of him surviving the assault. Additionally, with the appearance of the AST, Shido had no choice but to retreat for the time being. Before he lost consciousness, Shido caught a glimpse of Miku interacting with AST members like Origami with a completely different attitude. Miku Truth Afterwards, Miku holds another private concert with only a female audience. Using the music broadcast to further control the audience, she sends them on a manhunt after Shido. As she finishes, she is greeted by the new Spirits she has acquired, which she has them wear Maid costumes. Yoshino arrives and gives her a towel and Kaguya and Yuzuru compete to see whose drink Miku likes better. As Miku is being waited on by Yoshino, Kaguya, and Yuzuru, she remarks that she feels like she is in paradise. However, her mood suddenly sours when she thinks about Shido again. Still angry about being deceived, she asks Yoshino if they have found him yet. Yoshino nervously replies that they are still searching for him. At that moment, the Ai, Mai, Mii trio arrives and tells her that they have found Shido. She asks them who was the one who that found him, preferring to spoil the person if it is a girl. Much to her surprise, she learns that Shido had come to her instead. Natsumi Search After being sealed, Shido notes that Miku’s personality has changed drastically, becoming much more childish in the process. During an interview with Kotori, Miku continues to cling onto Shido’s arm. She asks if Shido wants to an Italian restaurant for dinner. When Shido states that he has to cook dinner for Tohka and the others, Miku states that they can invite them as well, since she is not a narrow minded woman. As Kotori loses her temper, she reminds Miku that she said that she would only answer questions if Shido was next to her. As Miku starts to laugh, Kotori begins her questions. She starts by asking Miku about the existence that made her a Spirit. Suddenly, makes a painful expression when thinking about her past. Shido offers her to rest a bit, but Miku states that she has decided to move forward now that she has Darling. Miku remembers when she lost her voice because of a psychogenesis-type aphonia after being betrayed by her fans. At that moment an entity she calls God approached her and offered her a power that could change the world. The entity brought out a shining violet gem-like object. As Miku accepted the offer, the gem melted into her body. The next moment, she obtained a devilish voice that could make anyone do what she says. When asked by Kotori about the entity’s appearance, Miku states that she couldn't describe it, since the person was covered in layer of mosaics. Lastly, Kotori asks Miku if she has had any destructive impulses after gaining her powers, to which she states that she doesn’t know what Kotori is talking about. Exhausted, Miku tells Shido that they would have to cancel the plans for the Italian restaurant. As Shido says it’s alright, Miku draws closer to hug Shido. Shido worries that it could cause a scandal since Miku is an idol. However, she reassures Shido that’s it is okay. In fact, she would even give a pose if the paparazzi came. She reminds Shido that it would be okay since even if no one hears her songs, Darling will be the only one that will always be her fan. At that moment, she moves in for a good-bye kiss. However, she is stopped by Tohka and the others, who angrily ask Miku what she is doing. Seeing the other girls, she apologizes to Yoshino, Kaguya, and Yuzuru, for using her Angel to control them. She then tells them that she is about to kiss Shido, and invites the other girls to join in on that kiss. Her flirtatious actions cause the other Spirits to run away scared, and with Miku running after them. Later, Miku is among the list of suspects that Natsumi leaves for Shido. On the 3rd day, Miku was the first to have her investigation. As Miku arrives, she wears a frilly costume with white and purple as its basic tone. When Shido asks what she is wearing, she replies that it is the appearance of Tsukishima Kanon-chan, the 4th war maiden of Valkyrie Misty. The amusement park that they were at was having a cosplay event. As Shido says that he didn’t know that Miku liked to cosplay, Miku responds that it would be convenient for Shido, since the costumes come with masks. Even though doesn’t mind being exposed, she doesn’t want to be disturbed on their date. She then hands Shido the costume for Jack-sama, the mysterious hero who saves Misty and the heroines. As Shido says he is fine, Miku responds that she also brought along the costume for Narusaki Mei-chan, the 2nd battle maiden. After hearing this, Shido quickly agrees to wear the Jack cosplay. As Shido changes into the costume, Miku then tells Shido that Jack is the secret identity of the 6th war maiden, Kanou Emily-chan. Shido tries testing by Miku, by asking her how they first meet at the Tengu stadium. Shido deliberately lies by saying that she was surprised when Miku hugged her that time, an action that mirrored his first interaction with Natsumi. However, Miku correctly replies that it didn’t happen, since she still hated males at that time. As Shido prepares another question, they are approached by another group who request a photo. Agreeing to the picture, Miku tells Shido to do a figure skating pose where he carries her. However, the pose causes too much stress on Shido’s arm, causing Miku fall down with her mask fallen off. With her identity revealed, a crowd of Miku’s fans starts to gather. Miku tells Shido that the fall strained her leg, causing Shido to have to carry her while running away from Miku’s fans. During the last day, Miku is among the last suspects left, along with Kaguya, Origami, and Kotori. After being updated with the situation, Miku realizes why Shido had asked those questions during the date. As Origami and Kaguya disappear because of false guesses, Miku screams that she can’t take it anymore. She decides to give her hair ornament to Shido as a memento in case she disappears. This causes Shido to realize that an object would disappear with its owner, giving Shido the final clue he needed to deduce that Natsumi had disguised herself as Yoshinon, Yoshino’s puppet. After everyone is released from , they also see Natsumi’s true form. Angered, Natsumi uses her Angel to turn most of the people in the room into children. Natsumi Change Miku is among the group turned into children by Natsumi. As Shido struggles to keep everything under control, Miku’s voice can be heard trying to get Shido’s attention. As Reine arrives, she assures Miku that Shido can hear her clearly, and it wasn’t like he was deliberately ignoring her. Later, Miku spends the night at the Itsuka residence. The next morning, Shido finds out that the other girls had woke up much earlier than him. Miku tells him that being early to bed and early to rise is the best way to keep your skin healthy. During breakfast, Miku helped carry the plates to the table. As they ate, Miku asks Shido to feed her. After doing so, Miku states that the food tastes even better when Darling gives it to her. However, Miku’s actions cause jealous stares from Yoshino and Kotori, forcing Shido to feed them as well. Later, Natsumi uses her powers to transform the Itsuka residence into a zoo, with Miku being dressed like a cow. As Natsumi was being cornered by Ellen, Miku and the others reverted back to normal after Natsumi was injured by Ellen. They arrived in time to save Natsumi from Ellen’s clutches. Using Miku’s song, they were able to control Ellen’s comrades, providing a distraction that allowed them to retrieve Natsumi. As everyone planned to help boost Natsumi’s confidence, they first decided to give her a makeover in order to make her less self-conscious about her appearance. Miku declared the limited day opening of the Do Miku and assisted by giving Natsumi a body salon massage. She tells Natsumi that girls can transform without an angel. While they were natural beauties, most girls had to work hard for their good looks. After finishing, Natsumi was amazed by how smooth her skin had become. As they were preparing the finishing touches, Miku’s voice can be heard helping out with the new selection of Natsumi’s clothes. As Natsumi was trying to escape while being disguised as Kotori, she is greeted by Tohka and Yoshino, who are later joined by the Yamai sisters and Miku. As Natsumi encourages the others to insult her, Miku states that even she would be angry if she went that far. When Natsumi reminds them that she tried to trap everyone in a mirror, Miku relates that she also created a ruckus when she still had full access to her powers. She tells Natsumi (still disguised as Kotori) that even if she had no intentions of letting something like that wash away, Miku still would like to get closer to Natsumi. As Kotori was exhausted from destroying the first satellite, Miku and the others arrive and offer their help. Using her , she played a song that empowered everyone else as the worked to stop the satellite. However, a unit launched an attack towards Miku from behind. With her song stopped, the other Spirits lost their empowerment and the satellite started to fall down again. Luckily, everyone was saved by Natsumi’s intervention. Like everyone else, Miku agreed to be Natsumi’s friend. After Natsumi was successfully sealed, Miku and the others see the resulting scene, with Miku commenting that Shido was so daring to seal Natsumi in public. Tobiichi Angel As Tohka, Kaguya, and Yuzuru return from school, they are surprised to see Miku waiting for them at the Spirit Mansion. Miku rushes out to hug them, but they quickly dodge her, causing her to hug a telephone phone poll instead. She tells Tohka that a hug is a natural thing for everyone to do, but the Yamai Sisters warn Tohka to not be deceived. Afterwards, they ask Miku why she was here. Miku tells them that she had come to visit Shido, but no one was in at that time. The others wonder if it has anything to do with the Origami situation. Miku notes that if that were true, Shido might be in danger considering Origami’s usual stalker personality. She says that if Shido went searching for Origami, it might be possible that he was captured by her instead. At that moment, the spacequake alarm suddenly rings. As they struggle to decide what to do, Origami appears and tells them that she signaled the alarm to clear the way of civilians. Assuming a new Cr-Unit, she attacks the Spirits with unparalleled relentlessness, with Tohka having to carry Miku away from Origami’s attacks. Miku quickly assumes her limited Astral Dress and tries to restrict Origami’s movements with her . However, Origami’s new Territory reverses the effects and she launches a devastating counterattack in return As Tohka regains consciousness, she finds Miku covered with wounds, and breathing heavily. There were several bruises and cuts on her white skin; she was literally wounded all over. She says that she is glad that Tohka is okay before collapsing. Not wanting her friends to die, Tohka somehow regains full access to her powers and uses it to defeat Origami. After reconvening with the Yamai sisters, they tell Tohka that she should thank Miku, since the latter Spirit had used her body to shield Tohka when she was unconscious. There, Miku was still sleeping on the ground. Pretending to still be unconscious, she mimics Kaguya and Yuzuru’s voices in order to get Tohka to give her a passionate kiss to wake up the sleeping princess. However, both Kaguya and Yuzuru deny ever saying that, revealing to Tohka that Miku was already awake. As the Yamai sisters get angry at Miku for using their voices, Miku apologizes and turns her flirtatious advances to them instead. However, the momentary peace was broken by Origami, who had returned after being turned into Spirit by Phantom. Tohka tells everyone else to leave, since she can’t fight while also protecting them. Despite Miku’s protests, the Yamai Sisters agree and carry Miku away. After Shido stops the battle between Origami and Tohka, he and Tohka reconvene back with the other Spirits. They all take refuge in the infirmary located on the first floor of Raizen high school. Here, Miku used her song in order to ease everyone else’s pain. Miku tells everyone that it is a pain-killer song, but it’s only good for relaxation since it has no healing effects. As they discuss what happened to Origami, Miku says that, even though she didn’t see it, perhaps Origami meet up with as well. Later, Miku was among the Spirits spying on Shido as he was trying to reseal Tohka. Miku complains that it isn’t fair if it is always Tohka and wants to join in as well. Much later, Miku and the others transfer into a hospital after being discovered by the school nurse. However, they had little time to rest, as Origami had inversed after returning back from the past. Miku and the others were shocked by the new form Origami assumed. As everyone agreed to help Shido reached Origami, Miku once again used her songs to empower everyone as they helped Shido. Tobiichi Devil In the new timeline, Miku first appears in the Spirit mansion confronting a confused Tohka, who was making a complicated face while thinking about the new transfer student. She asks if Tohka is cranky because Shido isn’t here. Suddenly, she jumped over the sofa as if she was a running high jump player jumping over a bar. Rushing from behind, she starts clinging on Tohka, who complains that it was ticklish. At that moment, all the Spirits sense the Reiryoku of another Spirit. Feeling that Shido might be in danger, they follow Tohka’s lead and depart for a nearby park. After Origami lands a devastating blow on , Miku and the other Spirits arrive to assist Shido. As Shido asks why they are here, Miku replies that it was only natural since he was in a pinch. As with everyone else, Miku agrees to lend her power so that Shido may save Origami. Using her , she creates an invisible force that starts to push Origami downward. At that moment, Natsumi uses her to copy Miku’s . Seeing this frustrates Miku, who tells Natsumi that she would have to pay for copyright infringement later, since an idol’s privileges are very strict. After Shido successfully manages to seal Origami, the former AST member thanks the Spirits for fighting for her sake. Miku comments that an honest Origami is very cute. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 6-13 ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live II: Episode 5-10 *Game: **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Miku Gabriel.jpg|Miku using the Gabriel DAL v6 019.jpg|Gabriel Light Novel Miku Gabriel.png|Gabriel Anime vlcsnap-2014-10-27-21h08m06s19.png Angel: Gabriel (破軍歌姫 （ガブリエル） , Hagun Utahime , lit., "Army-Breaking Songstress") Weapon: Organ Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai (神威霊装・九番 （シャダイ・エル・カイ) , Shin'i Reisou: Kyuuban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 9") Miku's "Angel" takes form of an organ that can be used to hypnotize people as seen when she used her Angel to control the Yamai sisters, Yoshino, and the audience. It has been implied that she can not usually hypnotize Spirits as when she tried to hypnotize Shido and failed she thought that he could be a Spirit like her. Likewise, both Ellen and Kurumi have also shown a resistance towards her mind control songs. It should be noted, however, that she managed to control the Spirits that Shido had already sealed without any difficulties. Miku can also fight using her voice as shown when she attacked Shido with a sonic wave. She can also use her powers defensively, as shown when she created a shield to protect Shido from Tohka. Four different applications of her Army Breaker Diva have been demonstrated so far: *'March 行進曲（マーチ) :' Enhances the listeners' physical strength. *'Rondo 輪舞曲（ロンド）:' Primary method of defense and can be also used to restrain others as well. However, it failed against Tohka when she was in her Inverse Form. *'Solo 独奏（ソロ）:' Brainwashes the listeners. Solo does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of Miku and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. Even under Miku's control, the Spirits still thought very favorably of Shido. But as long as they stayed brainwashed, they would prioritize their actions according to Miku's orders and well-being above anything else. Being sound-based, Miku's power works very effectively through speakers. Broadcasting her concert live was how she managed to put almost the entire city under her spell in Volume 7. But as shown with Tohka, a pair of ear plugs are able to block out the sounds and makes the wearer immune to Miku's powers. *'Requiem 鎮魂歌（レクイエム） :' A relaxing song that has an analgesic effect. Quotes *(To Shido Itsuka) "I------Lost it. Once. Because of those ugly males, I lost my voice because of a psychological disorder-----the voice……the voice more important than my life………..!" Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 9 *(To Shido Itsuka) "… You kept our promise. If it's you, there's no problem. Only you…I can trust." Light Novel Volume 7 Epilogue *(To Shido Itsuka) "Thank you…very much, darling…I love you!" Light Novel Volume 7, Epilogue *(To Nia Honjou) ''“Then, let me show you Nia-san. The power of woman you didn’t know about. And be sure to carve this inside your mind. My name------Izayoi Miku!”''Light Novel Volume 13 Chapter 4 Trivia *Her former stage name was Yoimachi Tsukino. *Miku has the character for "Nine" in her name (美「九」). It refers to the ninth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Foundation." *Her angel Gabriel's name means "The Strong One of God" or "The Strength of God." *Gabriel also represents the moon in the Sephira. *Miku's Astral Dress's name is 'Shaddai El Chai' which means 'Almighty Living God'. *She has a strange fetish for kissing other women without hesitation or shame. *The "Lily" in the title of Volume 6 cover means yuri in Japanese or "girl to girl relationship", which is referencing to how Miku hates men and prefers girls, with the exception to this is Shido himself. *Miku refers to Phantom as 'God'. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Student Category:Ratatoskr Category:Movie Characters Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Former Human Category:Manga Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Main Movie Characters Category:Secondary Characters